russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Gabbi Garcia Celebrates 18th Birthday on ‘Hey it's Fans Day!’ this Sunday
December 2, 2016 Hey it's Fans Day! invites you to the grand debut celebration of Kapinoy teen heiress Gabbi Garcia this Sunday (December 4). Gabbi Garcia As a grand 18th birthday celebration for Gabbi, who will perform her debutante dance with 18 Kapinoy heartthrobs, namely Jerome Ponce, Diego Loyzaga, Rico dela Paz, Paul Jake Castillo, Manolo Pedrosa, BJ Forbes, Renz Valerio, Eugene Herrera, Kobe Paras, Paul Salas, Carlo Lacana, Joseph Andre Garcia, Albie Casiño, Harvey Bautista, Paolo Santiago, Mavy Legaspi, and Teejay Marquez. For the Christmas season champion from Gerald Santos, Joshua Cadelina, Christian Sy and Myko Suntay in Hey it's Fans Day! Prince of Champs, and love songs of the 90s are Shanne Velasco, Cayleen Villamor, Maegan Bascug and Trixie Salazar in Hey it's Fans Day! Princess of Superstars. Meanwhile, prepare for the feel-good party treat from Young JV, Donnalyn Bartolome, Marlo Mortel, P-POP Popstar of the Year of the 1st ever 2016 P-PPOP Entertainment Awards 2016, the Most Promising New Recording Artist of the Year for Gawad Filipino Awards 2016 and The Mall Princess Cherryz Mendoza, the lovely diva Alyssa Angeles and Bida Best 2016 grand winner Grae Fernandez. Another surprising Christmas treat of Team Secarats are Cherryz, Justin Ward, Hiro Volante, Michael Tañeca and Harold Rementilla; while Aaron Rosario, Raisa Dayrit, Keith Cruz (Female Rising Star of the 1st ever P-POP Entertainment Awards 2016 and the Most Outstanding Artist Model of the Year 2016 for Gawad Filipino Awards 2016), Via Saroca (another Female Rising Star of the 1st ever P-POP Entertainment Awards 2016 and the Most Promising New Singer of the Year for Gawad Filipino Awards 2016), Renz Aytona and Denise Canlas launching the group The Young Dreamers, along with the 2nd group are Krystin Dayrit, Jedrik Yamio, Alliah Michell, Francyss "Kiko" Abuan and Crissel Ignacio, and 3rd group are Carmela, Jeist, Chloe and Jazhelle. The breathtaking Yuletide Hey it's Fans Day! SuperSayaw treat prepared by Rodjun Cruz, Aryanna Epperson, Ella Cruz, Bret Jackson, Michelle Vito and Teejay. The tried and feel-good tandem of James Reid and Young JV in Hey it's Fans Day! featuring Ataska for our feel-good Christmas songs. Be ready for the jaw-dropping Hey it's Fans Day! Karaokekada with Josh Padilla and Coleen together with Justin. Hey it's Fans Day! this Sunday (December 4), 11:30am on IBC-13 or IBC HD. Catch up at ibc.com.ph/video. Don’t forget to share your thoughts this Sunday using the official hashtag #HeyItsFansDayPaskoAngDating. 'Opening Number of ''Hey its Fans Day! (#HeyItsFansDayPaskoSetyembre) (September 25, 2016) :At the opening number :Opening: Josh Padilla, Aryanna Epperson, Marlo Mortel and Hiro Volante :Streetboys :Universal Motion Dancers :Cherryz Mendoza (A Perfect Christmas (Barbie A Perfect Christmas)) :Alyssa Angeles (Santa Baby by Ariana Grande) :Grae Fernandez (It's The Most Wonderful Time Of The Year by Andy Williams) :Donnalyn Bartolome (Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow! by Jessica Simpson) :Young JV (Santa Claus Is Coming to Town) :Cherryz Mendoza, Alyssa Angeles, Young JV, Donnalyn Bartolome and Grace Fernandez (Santa Claus Is Coming to Town) : Up next: The grand 18th birthday celebration for Gabbi Garcia (sa pagbabalik ng Hey it's Fans Day!) : '''Commercial break : Marlo Mortel, Josh Padilla, Donnalyn Bartolome, Michelle Vito and Bret Jackson SECARATS ARTIST GROUP :A group of talented young artists from Secarats Talent Management Services. They are the premier artist of STMS who exemplified true meaning of talent- singing, dancing, modeling and acting. Some of them are recording artist, models, singers, dancers, performers and former mainstays of the youth-oriented comedy program, TSAS Eh Di Wow!. A true and genuine example and role model for the youth. :Cherryz Mendoza - The Mall Princess and STMS premier talent :Justin Ward :Keith Cruz - The Runaway Princess :Via Saroca - The Powerful Diva :Francis Magundayao - The Teen Idol :Hiro Volante :Patrisha Samson - The Pop Heiress :Carleen Sky Aclan - The Wonder Child :Harold Rementilla - The Boy Next Door :Grae Fernandez - The Singing Prince (Bida Best 2016 grand winner) :Aaron Rosario :Raisa Dayrit :Renz Aytona - The Pop Ballad Prince :Francyss "Kiko" Abuan :Sarah Ortega - The Singing Sweetheart :Denise Canlas :Crissel Ignacio :Krystin Dayrit :CarloAileen Aclan :Recording artists: :Cherryz Mendoza - The Mall Princess :Keith Cruz - The Runaway Princess :Via Saroca - The Powerful Diva :Patrisha Samson - The Pop Heiress :Grae Fernandez - The Singing Prince (Bida Best 2016 grand winner)